A Lesson Learned
by DarkStarDrusilla
Summary: something i did for school i figured i'd post. it's sorta a thing where i star and get threatened by Spike if i don't clean up my act with the constant Spuffyness. lol.


**A Lesson Learned**

It was 3:00 PM on Friday afternoon when I found the Buffyverse. It had been a cold, dreary day.....but maybe I should explain about myself first.

I, in my spare time, write stories. Not just any stories, however, stories about the things I watch. You see, I'm interested in the supernatural, paranormal, the unexplained, whatever you wish to call it, and thus I write and watch things of that nature. My favorite of my shows would have to be Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I love writing stories about it. My favorite of the many unusual characters would be Buffy( the Slayer, one chosen to fight the vampires, demons, and forces of darkness) and Spike (a cocky British vampire, who has been around for about 200 years and helps Buffy with her never ending crusade against evil), who of course, star in many of my tales.

Anyway, back to that Friday, I had not exactly had the greatest day at school. Social wars and homework load were not exactly the most fun things there ever was in this world. As I was saying, I had come home and was about to start typing up one of my stories that I had written during a study hall, when my mom yelled at me about some chores I must have forgotten to do. I rolled my eyes and simply explained (if yelling back that I'd do them later was an explanation) that I had things to do. I had to get this story typed and posted before seven o'clock. I turned on my laptop, and opened one of my most frequently used programs: Microsoft Word. I had just gotten the title up and began typing when a hand shot out of my computer screen and grabbed me, jerked me into a digital portal. When I landed, I found myself in a white space. There were no lines or colors at all, just white. "Where am I?" I asked nobody in particular.

"You're on paper," a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a very angry Spike, fangs and yellow eyes showing.

"Okay, did I fall and hit my head or something?" I asked, poking his famous leather duster to see if he was real.

"Hey, watch the leather!" he snapped.

"Whoa, you're real!" I shrieked, backing away.

"Yeah, and so are my ears," he retorted. "Vampire hearing is not exactly the best thing when you've got a girl shrieking in your ears loud enough to hurt even the average mortal."

"Sorry, anyway....how did I get here?" I looked around the void I was stuck in.

"I brought you here. You see, there are a few problems we need to discuss," Spike continued in a cool even tone.

"What kind of problems?" I asked, curious as to what he could need me for.

"Problems you can fix....such as.....your bloody stories!" he shouted the last part furiously.

"What do you mean my stories are a problem?" I demanded, rage coursing through me. No one insults my stories.....not even the stars!

"They turn me into a bloody ponce! I can't believe you actually post this on the Internet where everybody in the whole bloody world can see it!" he yelled back at me. "They turn me from one of the most evil vampires of all time into a sodding fluffy puppy!"

"No, they don't!" I argued. "They portray your character from the show!"

"Oh, don't give me that! It's bad enough I had to play out what those nut jobs down at the studio came up with, let alone you too!" he rolled his eyes in frustration. "Bloody Hell! Come here; let me show you what I mean."

I walked toward him warily. He held out his alabaster hand for me to shake. I looked at him suspiciously before grasping his hand. Next thing I knew, Spike and I were standing in a cemetery. From far off I could, remarkably, sense vampires approaching. I don't know how but I knew they were fledglings. Spike started to complain but I ignored him. In less than ten minutes, every vamp was dusted. I brushed off my black pants. Why is it that when a creature of darkness gets killed they have to leave a mess behind? I mean they're enough trouble when they're alive, let alone dead. Why can't they just burst into flames and save me the dry cleaning bill?

Next thing I knew, I was in a dark room and he was standing above me. He set me down on a soft surface and, after looking at me for a second, shook his head and muttered, "Bloody chick...."

Suddenly everything had changed again; I was asleep in what-was-not-mine-yet-felt-like-it-was room when suddenly Angelus came in through what-felt-mine-yet-it-wasn't window. I was about to scream when Spike came in after him, trying to stop him from doing whatever it was that Angelus planned on doing. I waited with bated breath before Spike made Angelus leave into the night.

As I shifted through various scenes of my own creation, I understood something. I understood what it was like to be Buffy, to go through the things she had to deal with. I understood the characters better than I ever had before. When Spike seemed to think I'd had enough, he took my hand again and we were suddenly back in the white void. I was back in my own body and had developed a greater comprehension of what life was like when you lived in hell; Sunnyhell, Spike would call it.

"Now do you understand why I can't stand this? Why I can't stand to be forced to act out things I would never do, no matter how much people want me to do them?" Spike asked solemnly.

I nodded slowly.

"Just because you have things going on your life, doesn't mean you have the right to take it out on us," he continued.

I nodded again, staring at the white that was where the floor should be.

"I want it made clear: you ever revert to your old writing style, I'll personally drag your worthless hormonal hide back here to this void. How else did you think some of these missing teenagers became 'missing'? Their characters wised up and dragged them here," he threatened.

"But when they are found, they are almost always beaten to a bloody pulp," I pointed out.

"Exactly. That's what some of their stories centered around, so that's what happened to them," he explained, flipping out a lighter and a cigarette.

"But what about the guys arrested for it?" I asked confused.

"You know how they almost always say they are innocent? Well....most of the time they are telling the truth for once," he took a long drag on his smoke.

"So, you're telling me these people go to jail, even when they're innocent?" I asked incredulously.

"No, of course not. You see, these people may be innocent for abduction but they are nowhere near innocent in any way otherwise. That's why we choose them." He continued to smoke his cigarette.

"But what about evidence?" I asked. I had seen a good many cop shows lately.

"All planted; and since it's done through a digital portal, no one can prove otherwise," he shrugged. "Anyway... since we took the time to analyze what could happen to you, are we clear that you are to wise up and change before we do it for you?"

I nodded a final time before finding myself back in my room, sprawled spread eagle on my bed. I looked at my ceiling a short while before realizing that I was back. I shot up and looked around quickly. When I was satisfied that I was actually back, I let out a sigh, "Well, there's something that doesn't happen every day."

I went to bed that night, my adventure still on my mind. I knew I didn't want to end up like those other writers, especially if Spike, Angelus, Buffy, and a whole mess load of powerful beings were in my world. Tomorrow, things were going to change.

**A/N: hey guys! sorry i haven't got around to updating. i've been busy with school. anyway i hope you liked. i'll try to get something up ASAP!**


End file.
